This and That
by eSJa
Summary: One shots of random characters. No continuity. Updated: Hermione and Ron's fight after the Yule Ball takes a differnt turn...
1. Ron

A/N - There really won't be any continuty between any chapters here, just small drabble for random characters as they come to me. I will try to keep them as true to the source work as possible...but I may indulge myself now and then. :)

If you feel like reviewing please do, the only way a writter gets better is with feedback. Anyhow, enjoy!

* * *

It's not easy being the third wheel.

Harry is "The-Boy-who-Lived." And Hermione is…well Hermione.

I'm just Ron, the bloke who tags along, makes jokes and ends up flat on my arse anytime I try to do something worthwhile.

But at least I am still there; sure we have had our rows but one of us always gives in and admits to being a royal git. Usually me. Because I can be. What do they expect though with the family I've got?

I had to grow a thick skin with five older brothers and a younger sister who treats me like she does. Sure I'm not the prankster like George and Fred, a whiz like Bill or exotic like Charlie but at least I'm not a sniveling prat like Percy. Hell, just cause I don't like school doesn't mean I stupid. I scored just as well as Harry on the O.W.L.S and he has never beaten me at Wizards' Chess. Not once.

So all of that aside, how do I tell Hermione that I fancy, well…not even fancy I'm pretty sure I love her.

It's not like I've got a gift for words. Most of the things that come out of my mouth earn me a smack or a dirty look. I hate those dirty looks. They kill me. When Hermione stares at me like I'm stupid I feel like a bloody first-year. That's why I snap at her and argue I want her to see I'm smart, not smart like her; no one is as brilliant as she is. But just as smart as Harry, maybe even smarter if I were to really try, he doesn't even know half as much as I do about living with magic.

Harry…how to I tell him I love Hermione?

Does he fancy her, or maybe she fancies him? I mean she is always touching him, worried about him and willing to do anything to help him. And does he ever push her away? No…well I guess that's not really his fault, when she gets something in her head she is going to do it no matter what anyone says.

But still, how many times have they come to me with something they have already talked about…and she was even crying on his shoulder after Lavender and I started snogging. Which I get now, but the only time she has ever turned to me was after Dumbledore died. And that was probably only because he was with Ginny. Ever other time it was Harry. Always Harry.

Hell, they even have more in common, being raised by muggles and all. I don't even get half the stuff they talk about after summer break. So like always, I try to say something funny and it never fails; they both look at me like I've right lost my mind.

How can I have such a big mouth but never say what I mean?

Maybe I am going nuts…I'm talking to you Pig. I must have lost it. I should stop now, they're both supposed to be here soon for the wedding, and if they caught me talking to you then they _would_ think I'm nuts.


	2. Hermione

A/N - I was listening to AC/DC's _Rock and Roll Train_ on the way home from work this morning and this image of Hermione letting loose and rocking out popped into my head. I didn't want to write a crack-fic and couldn't figure how she would get into a situation where she could let loose like that. Then it hit me, Ginny would be the only person capable of dragging her out to a place where she could break out of her self-imposed shell. So here it is, just a little one shot, hope you enjoy. XD

* * *

"Ginny where are you taking me?"

Ginny turned and gave her hesitant questioning friend a sly grin. "Don't worry about it Hermione you're going to like it, trust me."

Hermione let herself be dragged along; they were weaving through the warehouse district of London in search of this muggle club that Ginny had heard about while shopping around Diagon Alley.

It was just the two of them since Ron and Harry were away on a training exercise with other new aurors, she had to admit it was kind of nice to just have a girls night out; it was her first really and she had no idea what to expect.

"There it is!" Exclaimed Ginny tugging her towards a short queue of people outside a warehouse that looked just like all the others.

Stepping into the back of the line Hermione felt self-conscious; Ginny had told her to dress for comfort so she had just tossed on her favorite pair of jeans and an old purple t-shirt. All the girls in the queue had on either a short skirt or skin tight pants, even Ginny had forgone her usual jeans/t-shirt casual and had met Hermione in a dark blue skirt with knee high black boots and a sleeveless green blouse.

"Are you sure I shouldn't go back and change?" She whispered into Ginny's ear feeling like everyone's eyes were on her.

"Your fine." She replied rolling her eyes. "But…this has got to come down."

She snaked around Hermione grabbed the scrunchy in her hair and pulled it off, letting the entire thick brown mane loose.

Hermione screeched, causing a few people to turn and look at them. "Give me that back; I am not going in there with my hair down!" She hissed, turning a pretty shade of pink.

Ginny just laughed. "Nope, not gonna give it back and yes you are. Just run your hands through it a couple of times and you'll be fine."

Gritting her teeth she tried to comb as much of her bushy hair into order as she could with her fingers. Without a mirror she could only hope it wasn't to wild. _If Ron didn't like my hair so much I would cut it all off._

The people in front of them were being waved inside so she and Ginny stepped forward. A tall well muscled man was standing at the door hooking and unhooking a red velvet rope as he decided who was worthy to go in and who stayed outside.

Ginny planted her hands on her hips, raising her eyebrow and exuding all the attitude her tiny frame could muster; which is to say quite a bit. The bouncer glanced at her and cracked a grin, then moved on to Hermione his eyes traveling up and down her body like he was Ollivander inspecting a newly made wand.

Hermione blushed furiously when he winked at her and with a clank removed the velvet rope. "You two have fun tonight." He said in a deep baritone.

Ginny grabbed her hand and rushed through the door and into a long black hall that was dimly lit with sporadic lights. "Told you!" She gloated, looking over her shoulder at the still embarrassed Hermione.

"Damnit Ginny that was humiliating!" She yelled as the music from the club increased with each hurried step.

Sticking her tongue out in reply Ginny opened the door at the end of the hall bombarding them with deep bass beats and slick guitar riffs mixed with half-heard conversations.

Lights flashed and strobed over the crowd as people danced and moved around. A single long bar ran along the far wall where a throng of people waited to be served. "Ginny?" Hermione yelled into her ear. "What are we doing here?"

Ginny just grinned, squeezed her hand and pulled her through the crowd driving her way through tiny gaps until they were both near the center of the dance floor. Hermione felt claustrophobic in the press of bodies, they all moved and pushed against her; she was scared.

She let go of Ginny's hand for just a moment to brush a lock of hair from her face and realized that her friend had drifted away and was lost to her in the moving masses. _Oh hell. Ron, Harry why did I come without you?_

She looked around to try and find the fiery red-head when the band on stage caught her eye. The lead singer seemed to be a little older than her and had a black and white guitar slung over his shoulder, fingers expertly coaxing the strings into a hypnotic rhythm; his voice washed over anyone listening like the ocean lapping at the shore.

Hermione stood entranced by the man, he was nothing special but seemed to have his own magic that was being cast on the crowd, soon she realized she was tapping her foot and nodding her head to the beat.

Her body began to sway, hips making small figure eights as the band started a new song. Half-lidded eyes closed completely and her arms raised, wrist crossed behind her head Hermione lost herself in the music.

All the worries of starting a new job at the ministry, the small arguments with Ron, years of being just mousy old book-worm Hermione fled in the face of the heavy intoxicating beat; she was just one more person in the crowd, no responsibilities and no rules.

------------

It wasn't until much later that she felt a hand grip her arm and her eyes popped open to see a grinning Ginny. Tugging she led her again through the crowd to a vacant spot along the wall next to the bar. "Having fun?" She asked pressing her lips to Hermione's ear.

Blushing Hermione nodded raking her fingers through her sweat damp hair. "Can we get a drink?" She yelled back.

Ginny laughed and led her to the crowded bar, this was going to be a great night.


	3. Neville

A/N

Man, this is terrible, I get going on my other fic, the one I SHOULD be working on and get these random ideas that refuse to go away until I put them down....anyways.

This is from Neville's PoV during DH while at Hogwarts. With as prominent as the Trio had been over the years when they suddenly aren't there it's got to be a pretty big elephant in the room.

I am not sure how cannon Neville is here, hopefully not to OCC, but mostly I just hope you enjoy it as short as it is. Reviews would be cool but as usual, not required. XD

* * *

It's like a vacuum without them.

I know Luna feels it and even though she put on a brave face I know it's hitting Ginny the hardest. All of Gryffindor is different without them.

There is this hole at the table for meals; in the common room we all expect to walk in to see the three of them huddled close whispering and plotting how to stop the coming crisis. But they aren't, they are out in the world doing Merlin knows what and hopefully alive.

We assumed that no news is good news but it's still hard not knowing. I tried to step up and lead but it isn't the same, sure we got a couple of people from the old DA to sabotage what we could and even recruited a few new people but again it isn't the same without them. No jokes, no instant knowledge…no burning green eyes to drive us.

Ginny tries to fill his hole, inspire us and keep us busy; I think she's trying to fill the hole in herself as well. Luna's wisdom is…well she's Luna. I don't know where I fit really, I guess besides Ginny I am the closest to them even though in the past if I was involved it was only by accident or chance. I'm nothing like my parents but I'm not the same scared kid I was before either, I can't be.

We know of all the Houses we are watched the closest. Every corner I turn the Carrow's are there asking what I was doing and where I am going, I think I would almost prefer Umbridge back.

Professor Snape is even more on edge than before but I guess that makes, he knows that only his House wants him alive. After hearing that he was the one who killed Professor Dumbledore even Ravenclaw and Huffelpuff want him to pay. But it's more than that with our House. Every day; just a spark, the wrong word or look and we will explode, wands or no. All those years he singled us out in class, in the halls even in Quidditch make sense now.

We try to live up to what we think they expect of us; to keep them here with us we do what we can to fight. It's almost time, Ginny has a plan; we are taking back what is ours tonight. What is every Gryffindor's, it's the least we can do from here to help them.

Wherever they are we are waiting for them, we are ready. Even if somehow they don't make it we will still fight because it's what they would do.


	4. Neville's Beginning

A/N:

This was written for tRLt "Storybook Beginnings" project, I highly recommend heading over and checking out all the other wonderful stories that the talented author's came up with.

Storybook Beginnings

"Longbottom, Neville!"

He winced as his named echoed through the crowded hall, sweaty palms clenched tight he stood rooted to the Great Hall floor feeling everyone's expectant eyes on him as furtive whispers filled the room.

"Aren't his parents famous or something, I know I heard that name before."

"Isn't that their son?"

"Hey, didn't You-Know-Who kill his parents?"

"He doesn't look like much does he; kinda tubby."

He closed his eyes trying to shut out their words. _It doesn't matter what they say. _

Neville pictured his parents standing right where he was years ago, they didn't know each other or what tragedy waited for them; just two more kids excited and anxious to be taught magic. He wondered if he was destined for the same outcome, thought of only in passing as a half remembered name that tickled the brain; if he was remembered at all but first he had to sit on that stool and put on the hat.

Opening his eyes he focused on the floppy, worn out grey hat that sat proudly on the stool. _I bet Gran has one just like that in a closet someplace._

With a deep breath he took a hesitant step forward and suddenly he was sitting on the stool as the hat fell around his ears and blocked the room from view.

"Ah, Longbottom, seems like just yesterday your parents were sitting here. Let's see. Kind like your mother, brave like you father. Intelligence, oh yes a good dose of brains, maybe Ravenclaw?" Spoke the hat into his ear.

Neville remembered listening to Gran muttering about his lack of magic while she puttered around the house; he sat outside in the garden trying as hard as he could to do something, anything of a magical nature even though it felt like she had already given up on him.

"No, not Ravenclaw that just doesn't quite fit."

He sat silently his stomach twisting and turning as he was Sorted, though it felt more like being judged.

"Loyal, hard working . . . Would fit well as a Hufflepuff . . . hmm."

_How does it know I am loyal? I've never really had a friend to be loyal to._

"Very little ambition, definitely not Slytherin, no not at all."

A brightly colored gum wrapper and a sad confused smile flashed through his mind. _Oh Mum._

"That's right; you were the other; He didn't choose you though did He? Things could have been much different for you Longbottom . . . I see, a quiet courage, tried and true friend to the end. Yes of course, perfect!"

"Gryffindor!" Roared the hat quickly followed by a responding cheer from his new House. Neville tugged the hat from his head and placed it on the stool as relief spread through him, turned and saw a group motioning him over, two tall gangly red head's the most prominent.

A sheepish grin on his face he stumbled to the table as multiple hands patted his back, ruffled his hair offering congratulations. For the first time Neville felt something like acceptance. _Mum, Dad I'll try to make you proud._


	5. Inkling

Moonlight crept past the heavy drapes over the window, a shaft of the silver light knifing across Harry's bed. Normally he wasn't awake to see it but tonight his mind refused to let him sleep.

Cho had been one thing but this…this was different. She refused to leave him alone and it was causing his heart to riot ceaselessly.

_Ginny_.

Watching her darting around the Quidditch pitch today and bantering with the other guys drew his attention like no Snitch ever had. _What is wrong with me?_

_She's Ron's sister, a year behind me and dating Dean… _

He ran a hand through his thick hair, wishing he could pull Ginny out as easy as the occasional knot. Ron snorted and rolled in his bed, a leg sticking out and shining like a beacon in the dark. _I wish I could sleep like him, even when he fights with Hermione he's still out like the dead. _

The thought of Hermione made him grimace, he knew she and Ginny were close and he could just imagine the smug, "I told you so" look on her face if he did ask Ginny out.

Even if she broke up with Dean he would still have to get Ron's ok. _How would I even ask that?_

Her smiling face broke through his confused thoughts and made him grin. _Uh, this is pointless._

Slumping back into his pillow, the grin still plastered across his face he closed his eyes and tried to force himself to sleep.

He didn't know if this was what love felt like…but if it included Ginny then he was ok with it.


	6. Sucking it up

"I can't believe the nerve of him!"

My voiced echoed through the hall, that and my heels did little to fill the large space of moving stairways.

Tonight was supposed to be perfect; all of my little girl dreams come true. Sure Viktor wasn't exactly a prince but sometimes you have to give a little when it's reality knocking at your door.

"Really, a spy?" I muttered, "I swear, maybe I should spy just to spite him."

"—mione!"

"Oh that daft git!" I turned and there he was three floors below and racing up the stairs. I glared at him, hoping he would trip and bounce that thick skull of his on a step; maybe it would knock some sense into him.

Instead he reached the top and had to wait for the staircase to connect; he turned and stared right at me. A flush raced up my neck, filling my cheeks with an intolerable fire.

I saw his mouth open and spun back around, I wasn't in the mood to fight with him.

My stairs finally connected and I rushed down the long hall, he wouldn't dare try to come into the girls dorm; it was just a matter of beating him to the common room.

"Fairy Dust!" I snapped at the Fat Lady.

"Hehehe, well who might yoube?" She slurred in reply. "Don't think yur one of mine."

"Uh, you're drunk again aren't you?" I asked crossing my arms. "I should report you to Professor McGonagall."

The Fat Lady leaned over and looked me up and down through her hazy eyes. "Well, well if it isn't Ms. Granger…didn't recognize you…being all dressed up, and pretty."

I rolled my eyes, "Please just let me in, it's been a long night I would like to go to bed."

She hiccupped loudly and sat back, eyeing me again, "Since you said please."

The door swung open with a soft whoosh, "Thank you." I called as I stepped through. _Another fifteen meters and this whole night will be over._

"Hermione!"

Every hair on my body stood on end and my stomach dropped. _Damned his long legs!_

"What do you want Ronald?" I asked icily, my back still turned to him.

"I-I-can you please at least turn around?"

Closing my eyes I shoved every emotion that was raging through me into the back of my mind. _Deep breath._ "Fine, what do you need?" I asked, opening my eyes and turning.

He was crouched over, drawing heaving breaths but still staring at me. "I-I wanted to-." He held up his hand, took a few more breaths then stood. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Really? And here I thought you were chasing me for advice on robe designers." I replied coolly, hands firmly on my hips.

Ron glared, "That's not fair Hermione."

"Maybe not but neither was what you said either." I said, feeling a little bad.

"I was only looking out for Harry!" He exclaimed. "You're fraternity with the enemy!"

It took all my willpower not to grin. "I think you mean fraternize, and beside that we just **danced**."

Ron rolled his eyes, "That's what you think, you talked to him too and who knows what he got out of you while you were staring at him."

"I was not staring at him! It's called paying attention to someone when they are talking to you, you should try it sometime." I said hotly.

"Merlin's Beard Hermione! Why can't I ever just talk to you." He rubbed a hand over his face. _Because you git-because you might as well pull on my hair._

I watched him take a deep breath and stand up straight. "Hermione you know I don't talk like you and Harry-my mouth moves faster than my brain."

"Ha! For once I agree with you." I said and immediately regretted it, his face flushed and I could see the spike of hurt in his eyes.

Sighing he continued, "I-I probably deserve that."

"Ron I'm-"

"Let me finish, please Hermione." He said quietly.

I bit my lip and nodded. _I didn't picture it going like this._

"I know I was cruel to you tonight, I didn't mean to be but I was and you didn't deserve it. You always get crap from people for just being yourself and that's not fair either…even more so when I do it. I guess what I'm trying to say is-I'm sorry Hermione."

I didn't realize my jaw had dropped until I tried to speak and choked on a dry tongue. _He apologized!_

"I know you're probably still angry with me, I get it. I'm just going to head to bed and leave you alone." He said, softly.

"Ron-" He stopped and looked up through his mess of hair. "I just want to go to bed; I don't feel like fighting more right now."

I nodded, my vision a little blurry from the tears that were trying to force their way out. He slid past me, robes brushing the floor with a soft whisper; I heard his door open and shut with a click. _Well Hermione, who's the git now?_

I turned and my foot hit the first step when I heard a voice, "Hermione, are you ok?" Harry asked tentatively

_Seriously, what is it with people and sneaking up behind me?_

"Yeah…I'm ok. When you see Ron could you tell him…tell him I said thank you."

Even though I wasn't looking at him I knew that confused look he had plastered on his face. "Uh, yeah, sure." He replied.

"Thanks Harry, good night."

"Night."

I sped up the stairs and quiet, but quickly slid into my own room. Kicking off my shoes; I knew the other girls were still at the Ball, I crawled into bed dress and all and stared up at the canopy. _There might be hope for you yet Ron, thank you._


End file.
